American Idol: Glee Edition
by IDK1985
Summary: if the characters of Glee were on American Idol! with my own created character for a love intrest for Rachel!


American Idol: Glee Edition

I Don't Own Glee or American Idol

Rachel POV

Well, it isn't Broadway but here we are the McKinley High Glee Club on the American Idol auditions in Chicago and we were all signed in and waiting as we saw that hour every person that went in happy came out sad and ticket less crying or cursing.

I had started to get worried then they called Brittany in to audition and she was nervous but 3 minutes later and, "I Made It to Hollywood!!!!!!!"

It continued that way for me, Kurt, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina… Oh yeah Santana, Mike and Matt hadn't made it to Hollywood and we assured them that they were still good singers and they had gone home

As we left Chicago I had called my fathers and told them the good news and the rest of us called our respective parents and guardians and told them the good news, we were going to tell Mr. Schuster and Miss Pillsbury when we got home.

Trevor POV

"My Name is Trevor Johnston and I'm 16 years old and I'm the next American Idol….Oh and I'm from Cleveland, Ohio" Simon smirked at me and said back "are you so sure about that?" Hell was he serious… This is the reason I was born, to be the ninth American Idol.

Kara had asked me what I would be singing and I told her the song that had been in my head for the past two days now "Waiting on the World to Change, by John Mayer" "Alright, whenever you're ready"

_Me and all my friends, were all misunderstood_

_They say we stand for nothing _

_And there's no way we ever could_

_Now we see everything that's going wrong_

_With the world and those who lead it_

_We just feel like we don't have the means_

_To Rise above and beat it_

_So we keep waiting (waiting)_

_Waiting On the World to Change_

_We keep on waiting (waiting)_

_Waiting on the World to Change_

And that's when Simon gave me the stop signal and I waited for the critique first, Randy "That was smooth Dog just….smooth" Next, Shania Twain "I positively think you have a chance of winning this thing" After that Kara, "I love everything about you" and finally Simon, "I have to agree with everybody, I think you could be the most talented 16 year old ever on this show"

That's when I fainted. That's right I downright fainted but two minutes later and a lot of water in my face, I was up and going to my house to pack for Hollywood celebrating with my family along the way, I turned to the cameras and said "Seeyah in Hollywood Guys!"

A month later

Here I was in Hollywood for Hollywood week in the crowd in the theater as Ellen DeGeneres entered the theater; I was stoked to be here in Hollywood and 5 minutes later, I was backstage part of the first eight people onstage.

Rachel POV

As I waited in the crowd for my turn to audition the first group headed onstage and Brittany was in this group along with Tina so I was eager to see how they did, 10 minutes later, after Tina and Brittany performed and got good reviews along with 5 other people who some got good, some got bad but their was one kid left to perform and he was holding a acoustic Guitar and walked up to the microphone and grabbed a stool and sat down Simon said "whenever you're ready" and he started with a guitar riff I had heard before.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when_

_But then I know when _

_But then I know it's growing strong_

_Was it the spring or_

_When spring became summer_

_Who'd a believed you'd come along_

_Hands, touching hands_

_Reaching out_

_Touching me_

_Touching you_

_Oh, Sweet Caroline_

And that's when Simon stopped him and they gave him critique and deliberated on the contestants at hand the results… Brittany and the kid were safe, Tina was sent home and she ran off the stage so fast Artie could barely catch up to her and when he did he told her "It's okay Tina, you're only 16, you're only 16"

A day later, It was finally my turn and our whole group and made it through besides Tina and Kurt was in my group and we came onstage and awaited our time to sing. Kurt was first, and he sang Defying Gravity and he hit the high note and then it was my turn I walked up to the microphone and Randy said to me "Whenever you're ready"

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming _

_But there's a_ _voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never make it_

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be a uphill battle _

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there _

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

Simon had given me the stop sign and I returned to my space and the verdict, I made it… Kurt didn't. I couldn't wrap my head around why Kurt was eliminated but I lived through and it was now time for group day.

Trevor POV

After the last eight people it was time for group day and I was paired with a girl named Rachel Berry, my best friend named Madison Love and a guy named Finn Hudson and after we were paired with the song Lean on me by Bill Withers.

A day later

Rachel POV

During Group day we lost Artie and Brittany and my group was waiting for their results and we got them all right, let me just repeat what Simon said "Trevor please step forward" and he did and Simon called me to step forward and he told us that me and Trevor had made it but Finn and Madison hadn't and we cried but me and Trevor were strong and said goodbye to our respective best friend and we went back to my room to talk.

After he sat down on Brittany's old bed he asked "where are you from?" "Lima, Ohio… you?" "Cleveland and I'm guessing you're friends with Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, and that Brittany girl" "how'd you know their names" "hey, I'm a good listener" and after an hour of talking he decided to leave for his room and I went to bed.

The Next Day… at night

Puck, Artie, Quinn, Mercedes had made the top 24 and it was down to me and this girl named Lisa Hurai for the final spot and I won and it was down to Trevor and this other guy for the spot and Trevor got it.

Trevor and Rachel POV

Top 24, here I come!!!


End file.
